<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicidal Nightmare by AceWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452678">Suicidal Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceWinchester/pseuds/AceWinchester'>AceWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Dean Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Pan!Jack Kline, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Claire Novak, Protective Jody Mills, Protective Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceWinchester/pseuds/AceWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!! IF SUICIDAL OR DEPRESSED, DON'T READ!!!!*<br/>Dean Winchester is a man of many secrets. There are some secrets that just need to be shared before he does the one thing he promised himself he would never do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apocalypseverse Bobby Singer/Mary Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Past Mary Winchester/John Winxhester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Chapter 1 </h1><p>*Dream*</p>
<p>"You're worthless. Can't keep your brother safe. A coward. Everyone around you dies. It's your fault. Mom and dad died because of <em> you. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> (Sam's voice) "If you want to work, fine, let's work. If you wanna be brothers..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If our roles were reversed, no. I wouldn't save you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (John's voice) "You worthless *punch* piece *punch* of shit!" *punch* </p>
<p> </p>
<p> (Young Dean) "No! Dad please stop! Please! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Cas' dead body lay before Dean. "No! Nononono! Please, Cas. Don't leave me too."</p>
<p>*End Dream* </p>
<p> My eyes snap open and I look around my bedroom. <em> Dad's not here. He's not here and Cas is alive. Everything is fine. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  I look over at the the clock on my bedside table. 3:45 am. <em> Great. </em> I slowly sit up and walk out of my room, wrapping myself up in my dead man's robe. I walk into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee, sitting at the table while I wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>You shouldn't even be alive. You're a monster. Nobody loves you, no matter how hard you try to be better for them. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coffeemaker is beeping behind me, I can hear it faintly in the back of my head. But I can't seem to find the energy or will to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Charlie's death was your fault. If you hadn't decided to take the Mark of Cain, she would still be alive. Cas wouldn't be human again if you hadn't asked to get Jack's soul from Heaven. He wouldn't have made that deal and he wouldn't have had to give up his grace. It's all your fau- </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A coffee cup lands on the table in front of me and Cas appears in the seat across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hey, you ok?" he asks softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I nod, afraid that if I open my mouth, I'll scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Cas nods, though not entirely convinced of my answer. "Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here, ok?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ok," I reply. All the while, my head is screaming.
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>  No he won't. Because one day he'll die. You'll be alone. And it'll be all your fault. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!! IF SUICIDAL OR DEPRESSED, DON'T READ!!!!* Dean Winchester is a man of many secrets. There are some secrets that just need to be shared before he does the one thing he promised he would never do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Chapter 2 </h1><p> Two days later
</p><p> Dream 

</p><p> <em> "Do we seriously have to go all the way out her for a skinwalker? I mean, they mostly blend in with humans now, right?"

</em></p><p>
  <em> "For the last time Dean, stop questioning me. Usually we would, buts it's just the two of us now," John growls.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean ducks his head, "Sorry sir." 

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John just nods as they continue hiking through the woods. At one point, John stops, raising a hand to signal Dean should stop as well.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John turns towards Dean, "Stay here. I'm going to scout ahead and I need you to be the lookout."

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean scrunched his eyebrows together, "Um, ok."

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John walks away quickly, his footsteps fading as he goes.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean stands there, silver knife at the ready, just in case. A bird flutters in between the trees, adding to the peacefulness of the area and at first, nothing seems to out the ordinary.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sound of a twig snapping underfoot echoes through the forest, shattering Dean's reverie. He slowly turns around, coming face-to-face with the monster.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shit.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The skinwalker pounces towards him, claws raising and aimed for his chest. Dean stumbles backwards, dodging the creature's claws. He grips his knife and plunges it forward just as the monster lunges toward him again. Two things are certain for Dean in that moment. One, his knife is definitely in the skinwalker's heart. And two, his chest is now beautifully decorated with bright red ribbons. 

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The skinwalker falls away, finally dead. Dean collapses against a tree with a pained groan. He raises his hand to his chest. It's been flayed, but he could tell that it wasn't gonna be life-threatening any time soon.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John runs into the clearing, gun raised and at the ready. Dean glared at him as John rushes to his side, seemingly frantic.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You jackass," Dean grits, "you made me bait."

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John doesn't respond, doesn't look anywhere near Dean's face.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Didn't you? So now that Sam's in college I have no purpose to you anymore? Is that it? Decided that I wasn't worth the time?"

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John still didn't say anything, deciding instead to stand Dean up and get him to the car so he could do something about his injuries.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean was still angry. "Answer me!" he commanded, wincing from the strain.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> John just stared at him for a moment, anger turning him red. 

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean's world went black.

</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He woke many hours later, cramped up in the backseat of an empty Impala. His chest looks like it had been stitched and bandaged by a five year old. Which was pretty much non-existent. A ripped corner of paper was stuffed into his had. </em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> You were right Dean. You aren't worth wasting my time on.  </p>
</blockquote><p> <em> Dean crawls his way out of the backseat and into the driver's seat, making his way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. </em>

</p><p> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

</p><p> Castiel woke up, trembling a little. He reached his hand up to his chest, sighing in relief when he didn't feel a single gash or drop of blood. This dream (at least that's all he hoped it was) was unlike any other one he had had. It stayed fresh in his mind, and he was able to recount it in frightening detail. He wanted to ask Dean about it immediately, but didn't want to think about that he might've actually had to live through that. And if it had happened to Dean, why was he dreaming about? 

</p><p> He had many questions and knew he needed to at least talk to Dean, if not all the Winchesters. But for now, they were asleep so he grabbed his sketch book and drew what he had seen in his dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! If you could be so kind to leave a little comment telling how I did that would be great! Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!! IF SUICIDAL OR DEPRESSED, DON'T READ!!!!*<br/>Dean Winchester is a man of many secrets. There are some secrets that just need to be shared before he does the one thing he promised himself he would never do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When John Winchester asked around for two men by the names of Sam and Dean in the small town of Lebanon, Kansas, he didn't expect to be pointed in the direction of an underground bunker underneath a power plant ten miles outside of town. He did, however, expect the rain. But now the rain pelted down so hard that it should be re-categorized as a monsoon, and he was soaked through his clothes.</p>
<p>He remembered his life before he died. All the hunting, pain, regret, guilt. He remembered Mary's death, and all that came after. He remembered how and why he died. And he remembered that three hours ago, he woke up in an alleyway looking up at a cloudy sky. He got up, asked where he was, and went from there. But in between, the part where he was dead, he didn't remember anything. But he could feel that his Sam and Dean were alive, somehow.</p>
<p>Now, he was just a mere twenty steps from his destination; could just barely see the door through the driving rain and dwindling light.</p>
<p>He didn't see a car anywhere nearby, but went ahead and knocked at the door, hoping maybe someone would be home. However, no one answered and John tried knocking again a second time. Still no answer. John tried the knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked.</p>
<p>"Somebody doesn't know that a bunker is supposed to be a safe place, not a free-for-all," John grumbles.</p>
<p>Inside and off to the right was a curving, metal staircase. Down he went and at the bottom he was met with another door. He tried the doorknob on this one first, but it proved to be locked. So he knocked, and hoped whoever was on the other side could hear him.</p>
<p>After he'd knocked for the third time, he turned away, hoping that when he tried again tomorrow, they (whoever it was) would answer. At that moment, however, the door loudly creaked open behind him. John turned and came face-to-face with a young man. At least, he looked like a younger man, maybe in his late teens to early twenties, yet his blue-grey eyes spoke of things spoke of things that a man of that age should not possess.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" the man asks, staring at John warily.</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Here goes nothing.'</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you're a hunter so if you wanna check if I'm a monster or not, go right ahead."</p>
<p>"You're not a monster," the young man says, "I can see your soul, I'd be able to tell if you were. You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"</p>
<p>
  <em> 'See my soul? What kind of hoodoo is this?' </em>
</p>
<p>"John, my name is John," he answers warily, taking a step away from the 'soul-seeing' boy.</p>
<p>If he notices John's wariness, he makes no mention of it. "And what are you doing here, John? I know all of the few people who know how to get here other than the townspeople, and you do not fall into either of those groups."</p>
<p>"I'm looking for my sons," John replies, "When I asked around town about them, they pointed in this direction."</p>
<p>"And your sons' names are?...." he pauses, waiting for his answer.</p>
<p>"Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester."</p>
<p>The boy flinches, eyes widening for a second, "You're supposed to be dead."</p>
<p>John rolls his eyes, "So I can assume that you know them?"</p>
<p>But the boy wasn't listening, already motioning for John to follow him down another flight of stairs to the main floor of the bunker. In this first room, there is a map table with a few chairs scattered around the table. There was also old tech from back in the 50's and 60's which confuses John to no end. John follows the boy into another room. This one is a library with hundreds of books and artifacts.</p>
<p>The boy turns and looks at John, "Stay here. I'll go get them." He then leaves the room. John immediately goes and looks at the books on the shelves, noticing from the titles that they all had to do with the supernatural.</p>
<p>He was just about to take a book off the shelf when he heard multiple sets of footsteps coming around the corner. The first to come in was the boy, eyes seemingly staring right through him. Then came in two men. The first was a taller man with brown hair grown out to his shoulders. The second was shorter than John with black hair and unnervingly blue eyes. John assumed he and the boy were related. The last one took John's breath away and sent his heart racing. Her hair may be shorter but it was still his girl. His Mary.</p>
<p>"M-mary? How?" John manages to stutter out.</p>
<p>Mary gives him a smile, "That's a story Sam and Dean will have to tell you," she replies as she looks at the taller man who had walked in.</p>
<p>John stared at the man for a moment before widening his eyes, "Sammy?". John stepped forward and pulled his younger son into a tight hug, "Good to see you."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, "It's good to see you too Dad."</p>
<p>John stepped back and looked Sam up and down, "You grew up, boy. Damn"</p>
<p>Sam just laughed before growing a bit more serious, "Everything will be explained when Dean gets home."</p>
<p>John raised an eyebrow, "I was actually about to ask where he is."</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, "He's on a hunting trip. Texted me earlier and said he'd be back early tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Ah. Well can I at least know who they are?" John asked, pointing to the other two males.</p>
<p>"You act like we can't speak," the older one said. His voice was deep and rough and his eyes pierced into John's, leaving him feeling uneasy. "My name is Castiel.," he continued, "and this is Jack,' he finished, motioning to the boy.</p>
<p>"Hello!" Jack said cheerfully with a wave.</p>
<p>"Um hi I guess," John replied. He turned to Sam, "Is there anywhere for me to sleep?"</p>
<p>Sam nodded, "You can use the one next to mine for now. Don't touch anything though. It's setup for a friend just- leave it alone."</p>
<p>John nodded. As he lay in bed later, questions filled his mind. Why were they here? Why was Dean alone? How did Mary come back? How did <em>he</em> come back? How did Castiel and Jack come into their lives? And how the <em>fuck</em> was Sam so tall?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! If you could be so kind to leave a little comment telling how I did that would be great! Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: slight description of panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean parked Baby in the garage and leaned back with a soft sigh. It had been nice to get away from the Bunker; he'd been going crazy with the need to do something, anything. But he was happy to be home. He couldn't wait to get back under that marvelous water pressure and then onto his memory foam matress. He grabbed his duffel bag and headed for his room.</p><p>On his way there, he found Sam and Cas sitting at the Map table. They both had cups of coffee and twin looks of exhaustion on their faces.
</p><p>Dean squinted at them in confusion, "Ok, why are y'all up? We agreed not stay up all hours of the night waiting for each other."</p><p>Sam's head snapped up from where he may or may not have been dozing. Cas' eyes quickly scanned over Dean, thankfully not noticing any serious damage. He sighed and answered Dean's question, "We wanted to tell you what happened while you were gone. Before you...saw it for yourself. Please sit down Dean."</p><p>"Uhh alright," Dean replied as he sat next to Cas. "So what's going on?"</p><p>Sam and Cas shared a look before Sam cleared his throat, "Dean, uhh, Dadcamebacklastnigt."</p><p>Dean just grunted in confusion, "Dude, speak slower."</p><p>Cas sighed and spoke up. "Dean, your father was resurrected last night. He's currently sleeping in Bobby's room."</p><p>Dean blinked. He took a deep breath. And then blinked again. "And we're absolutely sure it's him?"</p><p>Sam nodded, "Jack checked. No monster."</p><p>"Anything about who resurrected him?" Dean asked.</p><p>"No, but I'm sure we can ask Billie," Cas replied.</p><p>"Yeah they’re probably as worried as we are about this. We'll give them a call in the morning," Dean responded. He stood and grabbed his bag, "And I'm going to bed. Both of you should as well." he finished with a significant look to his brother.</p><p>On his way out of the room, he clapped Cas' shoulder, who gasped at the touch. Dean shot him a concerned look, "You ok man?"</p><p>Cas gave him a smile. "Yes. I'm just still getting used to human senses."</p><p>"Ok Cas, whatever you say," Dean replies with a slight chuckle as he steps out of the room. He makes his way down to his room as quickly as he can, not even stopping for his glorious shower.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, dropping his bag at his feet. Now that he was alone, his breath came out in gasps and hitches. He slid down to the floor, spreading his fingers against the cool concrete, trying to keep himself from going down the deep, dark hole where he had shoved all the horrible memories of his father so long ago. <em>Get a grip Dean.<em> He tried to control his breathing but just ended up sobbing. He crawled his way onto the bed and into the fetal position.  He stuffed his fist in his mouth. He couldn't let his father hear him cry, he'd just get in trouble with John and John would just argue with Sam as a result. He couldn't let what happened last time happen again. He didn't want Sammy to leave him again...<br/>
————————————<br/>
Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas, "Ok we both know that answer was a load of bullshit. And the only reason Dean didn't realize it is because he’s like, in shock or something. So," he leaned towards Cas, " what's really going on?”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas squinted and gaped for a second. He sighed after moment, “I wanted to talk to Dean about it before told anyone else about it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands in surrender, "Forget I asked-“</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas shook his head, "No I can tell you. Don't really know how to tell Dean and maybe you can help me with that. And anyway, I wanna talk about it before I, uhhh, scream." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam leaned back in his chair, "Umm, alright floor’s open."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, “The night before last, I had a dream. It was extremely vivid. It was like... it was like a memory. But it wasn't my memory. Sam."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam squinted, "What are you saying Cas?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I-I saw John. In the dream. He was younger but not by much. The words I spoke weren't my own and even though it was my point of view, it wasn't my voice I heard either. It was Dean's. Younger, by a lot, but his. He, um, mentioned you having already left college. Well not like that but you understand what I'm saying, right?” Cas looked up from where he’d been staring at his hands. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam stared at him, mouth wide open. A look of confused contemplation took over his features after a moment, "Are you saying your dream was one of Dean's memones?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I really hope not!" Cas fretted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam squinted and tilted his head in confusion, "Why you say that?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It was horrible that's why!" Cas snapped.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, "Cas, what happened?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas thought for a moment, "I don't know if l should tell you. I want to but this may be Dean's past. You know how Dean is about his privacy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam nodded, "I understand. But if these are his memories and they're really bad, maybe we should know? I mean what if something causes them to come back? If they're really his memories, you know he shoved them down deep.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas thought for another moment before his widened, "John," he muttered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam squinted and leaned farther forward, "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas stood up quickly, "I'm sorry, I need to go talk to Dean." He turned and started walking towards Dean's room. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sam called after him, "Cas wait! What did you say?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas ignored him.<br/>
————————————<br/>
Cas knocked on Dean's door, "Hey Dean, you awake?” he called softly. He opened the door queitly. The sound of Dean's soft snores reached Cas ears and he smiled softly. He saw that Dean was still wearing his jacket and boots. He chuckled quietly and walked to the side of the bed. "Dean," he called softly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean snorted softly in his sleep. He cracked an eye open, “Cas?” he asked, voice grumbly and soft.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face, “Yeah it’s me. Can you sit up for me please?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean pouted, “No, wanna go back to sleep Cas,” he said as he sat up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know, and you can in a minute. I just figured you’d be more comfortable in the morning if you didn’t have your jacket and boots on,” Cas explained softly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean hummed in tired appreciation as Cas  removed his boots, “You’re so thoughtful.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas chuckled as he moved to Dean’s jacket, “I do try. Arm.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean giggled as he sluggishly moved his a out of his jacket, “Take me to dinner first Cas.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dean!” Cas chided and rolled his eyes fondly as he removed the jacket and tossed it onto Dean’s chair.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean grew more serious, “Would you prefer it if I took you out to dinner?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas blushed what he was sure was a nice shade of tomato, “I uhh, either way is fine.” They lifted the covers for Dean to get under, “Now lay down and go to sleep.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dean hummed and crawled under the covers with a big yawn, “M’kay Cas. Thank you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas smiled at him, “You’re welcome. Goodnight Dean.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Goodnight, love you.” Dean murmured, already half-asleep.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cas froze at Deans words, a blush creeping up his neck again. After a few moments of pure shock and awe, he shook himself out of his reverie. He looked around the room and saw Dean’s paper and pen on the desk and decided to leave him a note.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>       Dean,<br/>
1. When you wake up, I need to talk to you ASAP. Wake me up if you have to.<br/>
2. If you ask me out to dinner, I’ll say yes.<br/>
3. I love you too.<br/>
Cas</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! If you could be so kind to leave a little comment telling me how I did that'd be great! Love y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>